El resto de su vida
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Es slytherin, rica, ambiciosa. Pero se niega a casarse con un sangre limpia por perpetuar la especie. Quiere ser libre.


**Disclaimer**: Todo el Potterverso le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Liliane Zabini, Niklaus Pucey y los demás OCs mencionados me pertenecen a mí y me reservo su uso.

_Este fic participa en el reto "¡Vivan los OCs!" del foro "Amor de tercera generación"_

* * *

**El resto de su vida**

* * *

Primer año

_"Mantén cerca a tus amigos, pero aún más cerca a tus enemigos" Michael Corleone._

Fue la última.

—¡Zabini, Liliane!

Su nombre no atrajo miradas, o murmullos, como si lo había hecho un pelirrojo antes que ella al que la profesora Vector, la subdirectora, había llamado como «¡Potter, James!». La mayoría de los estudiantes sentados en las mesas estaban impacientes por la cena y les daba exactamente igual la casa donde Liliane Zabini, una completa desconosida, saliera seleccionada.

Por eso el grito los tomó por sorpresa. Usualmente, el sombrero nunca era tan rápido.

Liliane Zabini había caminado hasta el taburete y se había sentado. El sombrero, al tocar su cabeza, emitió el grito, pronunciando justo la palabra que ella esperaba.

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Y mientras Vector se lo quitaba, le pareció oír, en la lejanía, que la voz del sombrero le decía: «Allí harás grandes cosas». No se equivocaba.

* * *

Conoció a James Potter y a Niklaus Pucey el mismo día. El primero chocó con ella mientras iba acompañado de otro pelirrojo; Weasley, supuso ella. No era muy difícil notarlos. Todos iban a Gryffindor y todos eran pelirrojos. Desde la prefecta guapa hasta esos dos idiotas que, en sus primeros días de Hogwarts ya insistían en comportarse como los reyes del castillo, aunque nadie les hacía mucho caso, ni siquiera sus propios primos.

—¡Ey, fíjate por donde vas! —le increpó el pelirrojo uno cuando chocó con ella. Con una rápida mirada le bastó para saber que era Potter. El otro era un poco más alto y tenía los ojos más oscuros que Liliane había visto nunca, aunque la piel era clara.

—Tú has chocado conmigo —espetó ella, con malos modos. Estaba molesta.

El pelirrojo la miró, con aires de superioridad, y pronunció las fatídicas palabras que empezarían con una enemistad velada que duraría siete largos años.

—Deberías fijarte más, slytherin —casi escupió la palabra, al ver el escudo sobre la túnica de la chica—. Seguro que tuviste algún pariente mortífago en la guerra, ¿no?

Y se alejó con su primo, riéndose de su propia broma. Al cabo de los años, los dos se darían cuenta que no tenía ninguna gracia. Pero el aquel momento tenían once años, y habían crecido oyendo historias de la guerra. Y quizá, si a James Potter le contaran que ocho años más tarde sería amigo de Liliane Zabini se hubiera reído a carcajadas.

Liliane se quedó allí plantada y un chico con la barbilla medio salida, al que había visto un par de veces, se le acercó. También era Slytherin.

—Déjalos, no valen la pena; Portia me ha dicho que se meten con todo el mundo —se encogió de hombros—. Ya se han ganado un par de castigos aunque son el ojito derecho de Longbottom. —Le extendió una mano, un gesto demasiado solemne para un niño de once años—. Soy Niklaus Pucey. ¿Vienes?

Así fue cómo Liliane Zabini se ganó a su primer amigo y su primer enemigo.

* * *

Sexto año

—Así que le he dicho que si había alguien capaz de hacerla, esa eras tú… —Portia Flint le sonrió, dedicándole el halago, porque eres toda una genio en pociones—. Me ha pedido que te lo pidiera de favor…

Liliane Zabini siguió peinándose en el espejo, pensando en la última carta de su madre, en la que Pansy Zabini decía que le apetecía conocer a ese tal Niklaus Pucey con el que su hija solía salir en las vacaciones de navidad. Liliane había decidido que, si su madre le echaba el ojo a Niklaus mínimamente, no pararía hasta verlos en el altar, con su hija como Liliane Pucey. Y Liliane estaba segura de que no se iba a apellidar Pucey, porque por mucho que le agradara Niklaus, no concebía compartir el techo con ese inmaduro por el resto de su vida.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Me estás poniendo atención? —preguntó Portia Flint, acercándose a ella—. Nunca sé que piensas cuando te miras en el espejo con tanta atención…

—Sí, te estaba escuchando.

Portia la miró con desconfianza pero siguió hablando.

—Nunca he entendido de que van ustedes dos o porque diablos no te la puede pedir él, pero el caso es que Niklaus quiere _Felix Felicis_ —continuó donde lo había dejado—. Me ha jurado que no es para ningún partido de Quidditch, porque no piensa echar por tierra el estupendo trabajo de Malfoy este año… ¿Lo harás?

—No lo sé —respondió ella escuetamente—. Supongo que…

—«…tendrá que ver con lo que me ofrezca a cambio» —completó Portia—. Ya conoces todos, o casi todos los secretos de Niklaus, ¿qué más quieres?

Liliane, aun mirándose al espejo, casi rió.

—Portia, ¿nunca has oído que los favores mueven al mundo?

—Eso te lo dijo Niklaus.

Su amiga de cabello castaño sacudió la cabeza y la dejó frente al espejo, como si no la entendiera. Pero se conocían desde hacía cinco años y medio, y Portia ya estaba segura de que no iba a comprender a Liliane Zabini. Demasiados secretos, y murallas, y si ni siquiera Niklaus los conocía…

—Pues yo me voy, no pienso llegar tarde a adivinación…

—No entiendo por qué tomas esa tontería de materia…

—… ¿nos vemos al rato? —Portia hizo como que no había oído nada y salió de la habitación.

Liliane asintió y volvió al espejo. Su rostro, de piel oscura, ovalado, y de rasgos algo duros, heredado de su padre, le devolvió la mirada. La nariz algo levantada, como la de su madre, y el cabello lacio, hasta los hombros. Pero su cabeza estaba muy lejos de allí.

De pronto, había descubierto una certeza que nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza antes.

«Nunca me casaré con Niklaus Pucey».

Por más que saliera con él, a los dieciséis años descubrió que se negaba a convertirse en Liliane Pucey, cuya única misión sería tener más vástagos que se apellidaran Pucey.

A los dieciséis años se dio cuenta de que no quería un matrimonio únicamente para perpetuar la especie sangra limpia. Y una sospecha, mucho más oscura, se alojó en su mente a partir de ese momento: nunca conseguiría encontrar a alguien con quien quisiera compartir el resto de su vida. Era demasiado complicada.

* * *

La verdad era que Niklaus no se lo podía pedir el mismo porque él y Liliane llevaban un tiempo alejados. Pero el día que ella se plantó frente a él, cuando estaba acostado a la sombra de uno de los árboles más próximos al bosque prohibido, tuvieron que hablar por primera vez en dos semanas.

—Portia me ha dicho que quieres _Felix Felicis_ —fue lo que dijo ella, sin un saludo, ni nada más—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Te han dicho que eres demasiado directa? —respondió Niklaus Pucey, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado. Palmeó el lugar que había al lado de él, pero Liliane se quedó parada, mirándolo, con los brazos sobre el pecho, esperando una respuesta hasta que él respondió—: Porque me apetece probar la suerte líquida… Porque sí… ¿Satisfecha?

—No mucho.

Pero se sentó. Niklaus Pucey le pasó un brazo por los hombros y ella no hizo ademán de recargarse contra él o nada parecido.

—¿Te acuerdas de nuestro cuarto año? —preguntó él—. El mejor año de nuestras vidas…

Liliane no lo consideraba así, pero lo cierto que su cuarto año había sido memorable.

—La primera vez que probamos el whisky de fuego —asintió. No añadió nada más. Los dos se entendían. Sabían que a los quince años habían pasado más tiempo besándose que haciendo cualquier otra cosa, y probando cosas nuevas, como el vino de elfo y el whisky de fuego. Algunos solían decir que eran la pareja perfecta, y muchos de los ilusos que aun creían en los cuentos de amor insistían en que se casarían algún día.

—Mataría por regresar el tiempo… —murmuró Niklaus.

Liliane, sin darse cuenta, asintió. Estaban empezando a sepultar su relación.

—¿Me harás _felix felicis_? —insistió Niklaus.

—Nunca lo he hecho —contestó ella—. Muchas cosas pueden salir mal. Te podría envenenar.

—Confío en que no lo harás. —Niklaus esbozó una sonrisa torcida—. Se te dan muy bien las pociones.

—¿Y qué obtengo a cambio de pasar seis meses vigilando un caldero? —Estaban en octubre. Si todo salía bien, ese _felix felicis_ estaría apenas listo para marzo, cerca del equinoccio.

—Te debo un favor. Lo que quieras.

Tentadora oferta.

Liliane Zabini aceptó.

Niklaus Pucey la besó. Ella no lo apartó. Sintió sus labios y, por un momento, sintió ese mismo anhelo de Pucey de volver a su cuarto año, cuando no se preocupaban por nada y pasaban pegados todo el tiempo que podían. Esa añoranza de no saber que aquella relación estaba sentenciada, y ninguno de los dos iba a hacer absolutamente nada para detenerlo. Porque el final se colgaba sobre ellos como una guillotina y ninguno sabía cuándo iba a caer.

* * *

—Nunca había visto ninguna poción tan difícil —musitó Liliane, mirando atentamente el libro que había conseguido de la sección prohibida. Los ingredientes, en su mayoría, eran fáciles de conseguir, pero las instrucciones, las instrucciones…—. Seis meses. Y nada puede salir mal, porque tendré que volver a empezar.

Niklaus Pucey la abrazó por detrás. Ella estaba frente al caldero, en la habitación de los chicos de sexto curso de Slytherin. No le besó el cuello, ni hizo nada más. Sólo la abrazó por detrás.

—Podrás hacerla, Liliane.

Liliane sacudió la cabeza.

«La única que duda soy yo.»

—Supongo que… —agitó la varita bajo el caldero y prendió el fuego, modulándolo un poco, y después, volviendo a agitar la varita, pensando «aguamenti», llenó el caldero hasta la mitad, como especificaban las instrucciones—, tendré que empezar. En algún momento. —Empezó a remover el agua, esperando que calentara—. ¿Te asegurarás de que nadie toque esto?

Niklaus asintió, aflojando el abrazo.

—¿Te he dicho que eres maravillosa? —le dijo.

Estaba feliz. Él iba a tener su poción en seis meses y ella iba a esperar tres años completos para cobrar ese favor que él le debería en el momento en que el _felix felicis_ estuviera listo.

Liliane miró el caldero, y se concentró en mirar el remolino que había formado el agua mientras la removía. Aquel movimiento siempre le había tranquilizado. Ver el líquido moviéndose en ondas le proporcionaba una paz que no conseguía de ninguna otra manera. Ni siquiera leyendo sobre maldiciones, su tema favorito en el mundo.

—¿Sabes qué harás cuando dejes Hogwarts? —preguntó Niklaus.

—No —respondió ella—. Tal vez ni siquiera tenga que trabajar… —murmuró. Odiaba aquella perspectiva, porque lo único que le quedaría sería casarse. Odiaba ser la «hija de Blaise Zabini», quería desprenderse de aquella etiqueta y sabía, porque llevaba semanas dándole vueltas, que nunca se le ocurriría cambiarla por la etiqueta de «la esposa de alguien».

—Yo… supongo que tendré que aprender a manejar el dinero… —murmuró él—. Y no hacer nada. Si me aburro, me tiraré de un puente.

«¿Pero tú lo disfrutarás, no, Pucey?», se preguntó ella, con la certeza de que lo conocía bastante bien. «No hacer nada, ser el heredero de una fortuna que han conseguido gracias a la suerte y a las buenas inversiones… Y buscar una heredera rica de buen apellido, que esté dispuesta a apellidarse como tú y darte hijos.»

Toda una tragedia ser ricos. Oh, sí. La perspectiva del resto de sus vidas era blanca, llena de dinero, y sin ningún plan.

Liliane decidió que tenía que tener uno antes de hacer sus ÉXTASIS.

* * *

—Felices diecisiete, Liliane —aquel sonido la volvió a la realidad. Era febrero veinticuatro y ella estaba en la biblioteca, leyendo un libro sobre magia negra que Pince le había tendido con una mueca de desconfianza luego de examinar el permiso que tenía. Por supuesto, Hestia Jones, la profesora de Defensa contras las artes oscuras, nunca le daría un permiso para examinar aquel libro, pero Justine Higgs le había falsificado un pergamino con la caligrafía exacta de la profesora. Y hasta ese momento, el libro había resultado ser una tremenda chapuza.

—-Ah, tú… —levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el flequillo medio rizado de Niklaus Pucey y después, los ojos oscuros, profundos, un poco hundidos.

—¿En serio, Liliane, la biblioteca? —preguntó él.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Le había parecido un buen lugar para evadirse. Pero aquel libro… era una tontería. No hablaba demasiado de magia negra, o de cómo evitarla, simplemente se limitaba a repetir una y otra vez lo peligrosa qué era. Liliane quería saber cómo romperla, acabarla, atacarla con sus mismas armas. Porque por fin empezaba a vislumbrar su futuro.

—Es un lugar tranquilo —ofreció ella a modo de explicación.

—Portia fue la que me dijo que quizá estuvieras huyendo de las felicitaciones por aquí… —explicó él y entonces le tendió una caja—. Feliz cumpleaños, Liliane. Eres mayor de edad.

Ella tomó la caja mecánicamente la caja y la abrió. Se quedó mirando el contenido, estupefacta, antes de responder.

—Gracias.

Era el collar más bonito que había visto. Una pieza de joyería que seguramente había costado varios cientos de galeones, tallada en plata, con incrustaciones de esmeralda. Y además, era discreto, no demasiado sobrecargado, lo que, por supuesto, Liliane apreciaba.

—Son tus colores, Liliane… —le dijo Pucey—. No importa que un día terminemos el colegio y olvidemos que fuimos slytherin, tú eres el mejor ejemplo que he conocido. Lograrás lo que te propongas. Siempre.

Liliane sonrió, aun mirando el collar.

—Gracias —repitió, cerrando la caja y dejándola a un lado.

—Tengo otro regalo para ti… —murmuró Niklaus.

Y la besó. Con ansiedad, sin calmas, con una prisa inusitada. Y los labios de Liliane bailaron con los suyos. Sus labios bailaron, una vez más, quizá una de las últimas, la misma melodía, el mismo compás. Se movieron frenéticamente en una danza condenada a acabar.

—¡FUERA! —fue el grito que los interrumpió—. ¡FUERA!

Se separaron y encararon a Pince sin pizca de vergüenza. Liliane fue la primera en pararse y Niklaus la siguió. La chica sentía el impulso de reír atorado en la garganta, una sonrisa asomada a sus labios.

Esa sería la última vez que se besaban así.

* * *

—Está lista —murmuró ella, viendo, con orgullo, el felix felicis burbujear en el caldero. Del agua que había puesto inicialmente había quedado únicamente dos dosis para veinticuatro horas de buena suerte. Lo había logrado—. La podrás tomar a partir de mañana —dictaminó, sacando dos ampolletas de su túnica y vaciando allí la poción.

—De verdad parece oro líquido.

Niklaus tomó una ampolleta y la levantó hasta la altura de sus ojos. Él, que no consiguió más que un aceptable en el TIMO de pociones, nunca habría logrado aquello.

—Gracias, Liliane.

Ella le correspondió con una tenue sonrisa, y un asentimiento.

—Ahora te debo un favor… —Niklaus Pucey esbozó una sonrisa medio torcida, más parecida a una mueca—. A menos de que quieras cambiarlo por algo más…, tú me entiendes.

Liliane sacudió la cabeza.

No pensaba hacerlo, nunca más.

—Úsala con provecho, Pucey —le dijo, poniéndose en pie, y saliendo del dormitorio de los chicos, en el que tanto tiempo había pasado frente a aquel caldero desde que había empezado la elaboración de la poción—. Me debes un favor.

—Por supuesto, Zabini.

Era la primera vez que se dirigían al otro por su apellido.

La noche siguiente, Niklaus Pucey tendría a Justine Higgs en su cama. Ese día la chica rubia que era capaz de falsificar la caligrafía de cualquiera cumplía quince años. Liliane Zabini se enteró por medio de dos de sus compañeras de cuarto y la única reacción que obtuvieron de ella fue una mirada fija, con un ligero tinte de incredulidad.

La guillotina acababa de caer.

En cierto modo, lo esperaba y estaba en paz. Pero por otro, sentía como aquello constituía, en toda regla, una traición.

* * *

Portia fue la que la encontró mirando el collar verde y plata que le había dado hacía casi un mes, por su cumpleaños. Se sentó en el borde de su cama, justo enfrente de Liliane y se quedó mirándola antes de armarse de valor para hablar.

—¿Lo querías? —preguntó.

Liliane se quedó pensando. La primera vez que había hablado con Niklaus, después de su primer enfrentamiento con James Potter, al cual le siguieron varios más. El primer beso en cuarto año, la vez que Niklaus la había descubierto duchándose en el baño de los chicos y se había quedado mirándola hasta que ella le gritó. Los besos teñidos de sábanas blancas y los sueños que Pansy Zabini tenía para el futuro de su hija. Y, por supuesto, el momento en el que Niklaus le había enseñado el valor de los secretos y le hacía dicho aquella emblemática frase que acabaría guiando su vida: «los favores mueven el mundo».

—Quizá… —murmuró, con la voz apenas audible.

Portia sonrió.

—Me dijo que te diera esto… —le pasó una ampolleta.

La segunda ampolleta que había llenado con _felix felicis_. Una dosis de suerte líquida para veinticuatro horas. Tenía enrollado un pergamino. Liliane lo abrió y leyó la descuidada caligrafía de Niklaus Pucey.

«Úsala bien, Zabini. Sé que llegarás lejos y me cobrarás el favor que te debo. N».

Liliane apretó el pergamino en su mano. Miró la ampolleta.

Se prometió que la usaría bien.

—¿Quieres saber en qué estaba pensando? —le preguntó a Portia, finalmente. La chica asintió, y Liliane se apresuró a responder—: En que me gustaría investigar de magia negra en el futuro.

Tenía en las manos los regalos de Niklaus Pucey, con quien no volvería a hablar hasta pasados tres años. Y en su mente, estaba la certeza de que no sería una mujer más que se casaría para perpetuar la especie.

Ya sabía que sería del resto de su vida.

Sería ella y sería libre.

* * *

_Nea Poulain_

_A 23 de diciembre de 2013_

* * *

**Liliane Zabini es mi OC favorito, quizá porque fue la primera, porque es la más complicada, o no sé por qué. Es la hija de Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson, y, aunque no lo parezca, ha heredado rasgos físicos y psicológicos de los dos. Es una Slytherin en toda regla, eso sí. Es la protagonista de Vendetta, mi longfic, en el que tiene diecinueve años y es mucho más madura que en este one, en el que apenas si empieza a vislumbrar su futuro. No es necesario leer el long fic para entender este one-shot, pero si les interesó, pueden darse una vuelta. **

**Respecto a los otros OCs, han salido del mismo fic: Justine Higgs tiene un arco argumental en él, Niklaus Pucey es un personaje menor, que ya no comparte nigún vínculo con la protagonista, y Portia Flint sólo aparece mencionada. Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
